


Tap, Tap

by fuzipenguin



Series: Kinktober 2018 [3]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Established Relationship, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Mild Painplay, Other, Spanking, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 08:44:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16194074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: Sunstreaker pretends to indulge Sideswipe, but secretly, he's into it.





	Tap, Tap

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3. Spanking

                It’s not like Sideswipe was into pain or anything.

                Well.

                He kinda was? Maybe?

                Subtle pain anyway, like the pain of a delayed overload. Like the ache in his knees or shoulders when Sunstreaker tied him up extra tight.

                That type of pain. Not full on electroprod torture or anything.

                But when Sunstreaker absently patted him on the aft while fragging him from behind, Sideswipe had a revelation.

                “Do it again,” Sideswipe said, arching his back as Sunstreaker pushed deep and ground against him.

                “Do what again?” Sunstreaker asked, draping himself over Sideswipe’s back. Sideswipe irritably shrugged his shoulders because his brother stayed like that he would be able to reach Sideswipe’s aft. “What is it?”

                “Hit me?” Sideswipe suggested. “Like you just did?”

                Sunstreaker stilled for a moment before pushing upright. He palmed Sideswipe’s aft, right where he had patted him. “Hit you? Like… hard?”

                “Not… not hard-hard. Just… a little harder than you had.” He glanced over his shoulder to see Sunstreaker frowning down at Sideswipe’s aft. He only hesitated a moment though. Then he raised his hand and swatted Sideswipe.

                Sideswipe’s head whipped back around and he stared sightlessly at the wall across from their berth.

                “Like that?” Sunstreaker asked.

                Sideswipe shuddered, his elbows feeling like all the supporting cables had been stripped. “Yeah…” he said weakly, “…like that. Keep doing it?”

                Sunstreaker brought his hand down on the opposite side of Sideswipe’s aft and his elbows buckled, sending him face first into the sheets. Sunstreaker started thrusting, short little jabs in times with progressively harder swats that made Sideswipe swallow hard and clench his fingers into the bedcovers.

                “Don’t stop!” he begged, when Sunstreaker’s rhythm started to falter. “Please… Sunny, don’t stop!”

                His aft kinda hurt, not in a ‘it just got shot off’ kinda way, but in a ‘my valve is sore from a marathon frag session’ kinda way. A good hurt.

                Sunstreaker shoved deep and overloaded with a low grown. Sideswipe could feel his brother’s transfluid splash the walls of his valve and normally he would have loved it, but Sunstreaker had stopped hitting him and that just wouldn’t abide.

                “ _Sunny…!”_ he called out desperately, his aft swaying back and forth in an instinctive ‘come and hit me’ sort of way.

                “Primus on a pogo stick,” Sunstreaker muttered, his vents roaring. “Just wait a second…”

                He pulled out, fluids immediately welling up and spilling down the back of Sideswipe’s thighs. Moaning piteously, Sideswipe shoved a hand under himself and palmed his node, sticking his middle fingers inside of himself. He choked on a scream a few seconds later as Sunstreaker’s hand made a recurrence to his behind. It was a harder hit than any before it, although Sideswipe knew it certainly didn’t have his twin’s full power.

                That almost made it better though. Sunstreaker could really hurt him, although Sideswipe he knew he wouldn’t. But still… the threat of it was there, especially since Sunstreaker’s blows had been escalating.

                “You’re such a kinky little fragger,” Sunstreaker growled, shuffling on his knees across the bed. He drew up perpendicular to Sideswipe, placing one had on Sideswipe’s nape and pressing the side of his face even harder into the bed. The other smacked Sideswipe across the aft again and he cried out, fitfully rubbing his face against the covers.

                It just felt so good… why did it feel so _good_?

                “Yeah… yeah, I am,” Sideswipe panted, because yeah, his enjoyment of this was probably squarely putting him that category. “What’re ya gonna do ‘bout it?”

                “Give my deviant twin what he wants,” Sunstreaker purred, leaning over briefly to kiss the back of Sideswipe’s helm. “You going to come like this?” A hit. “With your fingers shoved up your valve and me spanking you?” A second blow. “My load leaking out of you?” A third.

                Sunstreaker said something else, but Sideswipe’s audials were full of static and his body shook, tight with anticipation. A fourth smack made Sideswipe howl into the covers as his overload burst through him.

                He shoved his fingers deeper into himself, grinding the palm of his hand against his nub as his valve spasmed, trying to milk his digits. Sunstreaker kept spanking him, and the vibrations of it carried the ache of his overload deep inside him where his fingers couldn’t reach. After several more seconds of bliss, it finally started to abate and he moaned lowly, his thighs spreading so he could grind his valve against his hand.

                Sunstreaker’s hand finally stilled and he stroked the area he had so recently been hitting. “Good?” he asked, lightly scraping his claws over the sore plating.

                Sideswipe dropped his now soaked hand to the bed and tried to leverage himself up back onto all fours. He wobbled drunkenly before letting himself fall against his brother on his side, straightening out his legs.

                “Uh huh,” he said faintly, relaxing back against the berth. He was in a bit of a wet spot but the buzzing of his frame more than made up for it. “You ok?”

                He looked up at his twin, bracing for a judgmental look, but Sunstreaker just had his speculative expression on. It morphed into mischievousness when he met Sideswipe’s gaze.

                “Are you kidding? You have no idea how many times I’ve wanted to smack you,” Sunstreaker said, grinning. “You have _got_ to let me do that again. And properly this time.”

                Sideswipe raised an orbital ridge, relieved Sunstreaker didn’t seem bothered by the impromptu spanking. “Yeah?” he croaked, rolling onto his back. “What’s the proper way?”

                Mischievousness turned into something dark and eager and Sideswipe felt a thrill go through him.

                “I wanna tie you up and put you over my lap and then spank you until you overload untouched,” Sunstreaker said, his gaze hungry as it roved down Sideswipe’s frame.

                Sideswipe swallowed and then he nodded frantically. “Yeah, ok, I could go for that.”

 

~ End


End file.
